


Silver

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [8]
Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Monsters, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Poetry, Robots, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Некто посмел создать копию одной из благородных Дев Розена. Какая судьба ей уготована?— Глазам не верю… Человек…— Снаружи. А внутри машина.Живая плоть поверх стальногоСкелета. — Мерзость… Фу! — ЗатоНеотличим от человека!— Ну правильно! Живая плоть…Нечестно! Как же он?.. — Наука!Технический прогресс. — А я!..— А ты волшебная. — Заткнись!!Я не бездушная! — ДушаВажнее тела… — Уничтожу…Всё уничтожу!
Series: Супер Игра [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Дьявол

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 5.5
> 
> Имя куклы произносится в три слога (Суйгинто).  
> Внешний вид — как в Увертюре (платье чёрное).  
> Выполнена в человеческий рост.  
> Чтобы не была малявкой на фоне остальных.

ФЛЕШБЭК  
МИР ИГРОКА  
ЕГО ДОМ

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Как он мечтал об этом дне…  
Суигинто… Вот она! Придумал.  
Ушла по меньшей мере вечность  
На то, чтобы её придумать!  
Такой прекрасной… Совершенной!  
Ему не жалко ни мгновенья!  
Суигинто… Да… Завершена.  
Осталось только завести…  
Но что тогда? Какой же он  
Жестокий всё-таки… Суигинто…

И он завёл её. С минуту  
Она молчала и смотрела  
Туманным взглядом на него  
И наконец сказала:

С у и г и н т о

Я…  
Суигинто.

И г р о к

Так тебя зовут.

С у и г и н т о

Ты… мой создатель.

И г р о к

Да. Почти.  
Я создал копию.

С у и г и н т о

Другой  
Суигинто… Подлинной.

И г р о к

Той самой.

С у и г и н т о

Я только копия… Большая.  
Как человек.

И г р о к

Так будет лучше.

С у и г и н т о

Зачем мне кем-то притворяться?  
Зачем…

И г р о к

Достаточно.

С у и г и н т о

И сёстры…  
Опять.

И г р о к

Других не будет кукол.  
Ты лучшая. Ты совершенна…

С у и г и н т о

…Но мир ужасен.

И г р о к

Неужели?  
Откуда ты так много знаешь  
Уже?

С у и г и н т о

Я… знаю.

И г р о к

Говори…  
Скажи мне, кто я! Ну!!

С у и г и н т о

Ты дьявол.  
Чудовище…

И г р о к

Что ж, это правда.  
И ты в аду. И создана  
Сражаться. Вечно.

С у и г и н т о

Я готова.  
Готов ли, медиум, и ты?

И г р о к

Кольцо?! Откуда?!? АХ ТЫ!!! …кукла.  
…Когда? Ты так не можешь… Ты  
Ненастоящая! Давай…  
Проклятое кольцо… Снимайся!  
Не получается…

С у и г и н т о

Итак,  
С кем мы сразимся?

И г р о к

«Мы»?

С у и г и н т о

Конечно.  
Мне нужен медиум.

И г р о к

_Тебе_  
Не нужен… Ладно! Хорошо…  
Не лезь сама, куда не надо,  
И не случится ничего  
С тобой плохого… Обещаю.  
А там и медиум тебе  
Не пригодится никакой.

С у и г и н т о

…Ты не поможешь мне?

И г р о к

(отцепил её от кукольной подставки)

Спускайся.

(Суигинто шагнула и тут же упала)

Ты что?

С у и г и н т о

Я… не могу ходить.

И г р о к

Ну начинается…

С у и г и н т о

Нет-нет…  
Мне просто нужно научиться…  
Привыкнуть… А пока…

И г р о к

…Чего?  
Да не смотри ты так! Не надо!  
Не надо…

С у и г и н т о

Медиум…

И г р о к

…А ты  
Мне доверяешь?

С у и г и н т о

Да.

И г р о к

«Зачем  
Спросил, тупица?!» Не пойми  
Меня не правильно… Сегодня  
Я для тебя побуду добрым.  
Но в будущем… Так ты не против,  
Чтоб я взял на руки тебя?  
…Ты ведь об этом попросила?  
Конечно… Хорошо. Держись…

(взял её на руки)

…Ну что, домой? Наверняка  
Тебе понравится твой дом…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Как это «придумал»?
> 
> О: Он обладает некоторыми возможностями творца.
> 
> В: Откуда у него такие возможности?
> 
> О: Со временем в оригинальную игру разработчики с патчем добавили поддержку модов.  
> Это то же самое, когда бог (Вадригар) позволяет какому-нибудь дьяволу (Игроку) создавать своих бойцов, свои миры и даже параллельные Вселенные (модификации). В одном из таких модов и разворачивается действие данного эпизода (и фанфика в целом).  
> Другое дело, что легендарный Розен никакого права ему не давал копировать своих дочерей. …Но, к счастью для Игрока, в игре нет и быть не может как Отца настоящих кукол, так и самих кукол.
> 
> В: Игрок создал эту параллельную Вселенную?
> 
> О: Нет. Он лишь создаёт бойцов.
> 
> В: А кто?
> 
> О: Неизвестно.
> 
> В: И как же он их «придумывает»?
> 
> О: Для этого в его лаборатории/мастерской есть специальная машина, в которой материализуются его мысли.
> 
> В: Трудоёмкий процесс?
> 
> О: А кто сказал, что умственный труд — это легко? «Ушла по меньшей мере вечность…»
> 
> В: Она утвердительным тоном (в конце предложения стоит точка) произносит своё имя.  
> Зачем он дополнительно говорит: «Так тебя зовут»?
> 
> О: Потому что она могла не только произнести просто своё имя. Он подумал, что она также может подразумевать и то, что считает себя НАСТОЯЩЕЙ Суигинто. Он же на всякий случай сказал ей, что это ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ её имя.  
> …Но ей это, как впоследствии выяснилось, и так уже было ясно.
> 
> События флешбэка происходят задолго до Эпизода 1.


	2. Дьяволица

МИР СУИГИНТО  
В ЗАМКЕ

С у и г и н т о

Который день ты мне талдычишь  
Одно и то же! Надоело!

И г р о к

Ну так давай сразимся. Насмерть.  
И всё закончится.

С у и г и н т о

Опять…  
Что толку убивать тебя,  
Когда ты всё равно воскреснешь?

И г р о к

…Через другую сотню лет.

С у и г и н т о

В пределах вечности — мгновенье!

И г р о к

Мне хватит, чтобы отдохнуть  
От долгой жизни.

С у и г и н т о

Отдыхай  
Сейчас, пока я за собой  
Тебя не потащила в ад…

И г р о к

Мне ад не страшен. Просто я  
Не собирался за тобой  
Таскаться всюду…

С у и г и н т о

Ты хотел  
Себе Суигинто? Получай.

И г р о к

Ты — не она!

С у и г и н т о

Да, я не ангел.  
Я — дьяволица…

И г р о к

Хорошо!  
Отправимся куда угодно,  
И пусть убьют меня другие!  
Раз ты не хочешь…

С у и г и н т о

Что я, дура,  
В гадюшник этот ваш соваться?

И г р о к

Ты что мне голову морочишь?!

С у и г и н т о

…Ну не сердись.

И г р о к

Ты просто сводишь  
Меня с ума…

С у и г и н т о

…Куда уж больше.

И г р о к

Все мысли о тебе… Всё время.  
А что я чувствую, когда  
Я на тебя смотрю… Словами  
Не передать! Какая мука,  
Суигинто, мука на тебя  
Смотреть! Ты чересчур прекрасна…  
…Но я хочу, я всё равно  
Хочу тобою любоваться!  
…Все мысли о тебе. Суигинто,  
Я не могу так больше… жить.

С у и г и н т о

Ах, медиум, какой ты… скучный.  
Устала что-то я… Пойду  
Прилягу… Кстати, ничего,  
Что я предпочитаю спать  
Не в сундуке, а на кровати?  
…Раз ты не против, чтобы я  
Хоть иногда переставала  
Изображать её.

И г р о к

Как хочешь…

С у и г и н т о

Приятно быть самой собой.  
…Но у меня чужая внешность.  
Я не могу быть совершенной  
По-настоящему, когда  
Я только копия…

И г р о к

Ты лучше.  
Ты превзошла оригинал.

С у и г и н т о

…Но я не стала уникальной.  
Ты смотришь на меня, но видишь  
Её. Нет, я не идеальна,  
Пока во мне не будут видеть  
Меня.

И г р о к

Да не нужна мне эта  
Игрушка жалкая!

С у и г и н т о

Я знаю.  
Ты любишь образ, но не куклу.  
Всё очень просто…

И г р о к

Да тебя!  
Тебя люблю я!!!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Тишина…

С у и г и н т о

…Меня.

И г р о к

Молчи. Ноги моей  
Не будет больше здесь…

С у и г и н т о

Постой!  
Сразимся. Завтра. На рассвете.  
Придёшь?

И г р о к

Приду и уничтожу  
Тебя…

С у и г и н т о

Жду не дождусь, любимый!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Суигинто принадлежит собственный мир?
> 
> О: Ну должны же персонажи где-то обитать, когда не заняты поиском приключений. Но согласитесь, в пределах целой Вселенной (и вечной жизни в ней) это не так уж и много…
> 
> В: Откуда этот мир взялся?
> 
> О: Из подсознания самой Суигинто.  
> Как только появляется новый персонаж, тут же автоматически создаётся и мир для него.
> 
> В: Любой ли может проникнуть в её мир?
> 
> О: Только тот, кто получит от неё разрешение.
> 
> В: Что это за мир?
> 
> О: Мир, максимально/минимально созданный в соответствии с пожеланиями Суигинто, я думаю. Мир, лишённый опасностей.
> 
> — Да это же рай, а не ад!
> 
> — Не всё так просто. Существует особый инстинкт убийцы, который время от времени заставляет персонажей покидать их безопасные миры в поисках очередных приключений…
> 
> В: «Через другую сотню лет»?
> 
> О: Примерно.


	3. Мрак

И г р о к

(распахивая двери в комнату)

Я думал, мы договорились  
Вчера, а ты… Какого чёрта  
Ты до сих пор лежишь в постели?!  
А ну, вставай!

С у и г и н т о

Ах, не кричи…

И г р о к

Да просыпайся ты!

С у и г и н т о

…В чём дело?

И г р о к

Не притворяйся, что не знаешь!

С у и г и н т о

Ах да… Да что-то не охота  
С утра. И вообще сегодня  
Не хочется…

И г р о к

Нет, мы сразимся!  
Немедленно!

С у и г и н т о

Сию минуту??  
Ну нет, я не могу сражаться  
В одной сорочке…

И г р о к

Слушай, ты…  
Мне не до шуток! Я серьёзно!

С у и г и н т о

Ну что ж, тогда тебе придётся  
Напасть на спящую…

И г р о к

Вставай  
И защищайся.

С у и г и н т о

…А одеться  
Ты не позволишь мне?

И г р о к

Ну так  
Давай рядись скорее в шмотки  
Свои… А не валяйся праздно!  
…Я не пойму, ты что, опять  
Заснула, что ли?! Вот же…

С у и г и н т о

Ты.  
Достань, пожалуйста, мне платье.  
Моё любимое. И обувь.  
В шкафу…

И г р о к

Да я тебя…

С у и г и н т о

Послушай,  
А заведи меня… ещё раз.  
И я проснусь. Совсем.

И г р о к

О ДЬЯВОЛ!!!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

…И, чуть чудовищем со злости  
Неописуемым не став,  
Умчался сей же час злодей  
Из дома куклы восвояси.

  
МИР ИГРОКА  
ЕГО ДОМ

С у и г и н т о

Опять одну меня оставил…

И г р о к

Ты надоела мне.

С у и г и н т о

Сразимся?

И г р о к

Я передумал. Да не трогай  
Мои аптечки! И давай  
Иди к себе уже, а то  
Ты мне мешаешь… отдыхать.  
Да дай сюда! Кому сказали?!

С у и г и н т о

Переборщишь и станет мир  
Ещё безумнее! А мне  
И так хватает!

И г р о к

Ну конечно…  
Галлюцинация. Тебя  
Не существует!

С у и г и н т о

Несмешно.

И г р о к

И как я с самого начала  
Не понял всё…

С у и г и н т о

Смени пластинку.

И г р о к

…Ты не исчезла до сих пор?

С у и г и н т о

Исчезну, если всякий бред  
Нести не прекратишь…

И г р о к

Ну ладно.

С у и г и н т о

«Ну ладно»? Ты, попробуй только  
Меня ещё хоть раз назвать  
«галлюцинацией», и я  
Тебе такое тут устрою…  
«Не существую»… Получай!

И г р о к

Ты чё дерёшься?!

С у и г и н т о

Негодяй…

И г р о к

Эй, перестань!

С у и г и н т о

Ага… Сперва  
По голове тебе заеду.  
Позволь, я выбью из неё  
Всю дурь! Почувствовал? А ну,  
Скажи, что я не существую  
Теперь!

И г р о к

Беру свои слова  
Обратно! Слышишь?! Ну, прости!  
Прости, пожалуйста, Суигинто!

С у и г и н т о

Пришёл в себя?!

И г р о к

Я? Совершенно!  
Остановись!

С у и г и н т о

Ну так и быть!  
А то убью ещё…

И г р о к

Вот-вот!  
Опять нужны медикаменты…  
Шучу, шучу! Уже уходишь?  
Я занят просто, извини…

С у и г и н т о

Чем занимаешься?

И г р о к

Да вот  
Пытаюсь о тебе не думать.  
Забыть.

С у и г и н т о

И как успехи?

И г р о к

Трудно!  
Особенно когда ты рядом…

С у и г и н т о

Ну что ж, счастливо оставаться!  
А я, наверное, пойду  
По преисподней погуляю…  
Мой рай наскучил мне.

И г р о к

Суигинто!

С у и г и н т о

Да ничего мне от тебя  
Не нужно, медиум! На что  
Дана мне собственная сила?  
Я не зову тебя с собой.  
Ты не обязан обо мне  
Заботиться…

И г р о к

При чём тут это?!  
Постой!

С у и г и н т о

Я создана сражаться.  
Я понимаю. Я готова.

И г р о к

Никто тебя не заставляет!

С у и г и н т о

Но я должна. Мир так устроен.  
И в этом я виню лишь бога…

И г р о к

Зато когда тебя погубят,  
Я буду виноват не меньше!

С у и г и н т о

Не бойся, медиум, они  
Не победят меня так просто…  
Не надругаются…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И стало  
Темно и холодно. И пусто.  
Одна лишь кукла посреди  
Бескрайней тьмы была…

И г р о к

Суигинто…  
Закрой глаза.

С у и г и н т о

…Но я и так  
Тебя не вижу. Ты… повсюду.

И г р о к

Я — этот мрак?

С у и г и н т о

И это горе…  
И эта ненависть…

И г р о к

…И гнев.

И ГНЕВ, ТАКОЙ ЖЕ БЕСКОНЕЧНЫЙ  
КАК ЭТА МГЛА! КАК ЭТА… СИЛА!  
НЕОГРАНИЧЕННАЯ СИЛА!!!

Я разделю её с тобой…  
Сейчас. Немедленно. Суигинто…  
Я не позволю… НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ  
ИМ ПОГУБИТЬ ТЕБЯ! Суигинто…  
Я защищу тебя… СУИГИНТО!!!

С у и г и н т о

Я… исчезаю.

И г р о к

Что?! Мой мрак  
Всё поглотил…

С у и г и н т о

…И поглощает  
Меня. Я гибну…

И г р о к

НЕТ!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И стал  
Мир прежним.

С у и г и н т о

…Медиум?

(Игрок сидит в своём кресле)

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Он спал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё вопросы по прошлой главе:
> 
> В: Как это «потащит»? Он теперь её безвольный раб?
> 
> О: Не то чтобы потащит… Вынудит пойти за собой.  
> Куклы расходуют силу своих медиумов. В случае Игрока это и запас здоровья/брони, и его уникальные способности. Ему проще будет сражаться на её стороне самому, чем постоянно пребывать в ослабленном (и уязвимом) состоянии.
> 
> В: Ей обязательно нужен медиум?
> 
> О: Нет. Абсолютно не нужен.
> 
> В: Тогда зачем она сделала его своим медиумом?
> 
> О: Захотела.  
> Он же захотел её создать, завести и обречь на вечное существование в этом аду...
> 
> В: А как же все эти письма, контракты и соглашения?
> 
> О: Она не настоящая Дева Розена.  
> Она вообще НЕ Дева Розена...
> 
> В: А не опасно ли ей использовать его силу? Он же всё-таки «дьявол». «Чудовище».
> 
> О: Ей — нет. В разумном количестве не опасно.  
> Она его творение и потому может использовать его силу. В ней заключена часть его сущности.  
> Какая-нибудь другая кукла (настоящая, к примеру) от использования такого рода энергии, скорее всего, сошла бы с ума/разрушилась/сама стала монстром.
> 
> В: А если эта Суигинто зайдёт за разумные пределы, то с ней случится то же самое?
> 
> О: Возможно. Надо проверить.
> 
> В: В ней часть его сущности?
> 
> О: Конечно.  
> Не показана сцена, в которой он перед тем, как завести её, поместил в неё осколок своей души.  
> Его грудная клетка разверзлась; он вытащил из её недр чёрный кристалл, чёрной же аурой окружённый; от этого камня и отколол осколок, предназначенный Суигинто.


	4. Комната страха

И г р о к

Всего лишь сон…

С у и г и н т о

«Всего лишь»?

И г р о к

Ты…  
Уже ночуешь у меня?

С у и г и н т о

По чемодану догадался?

И г р о к  
. . .

С у и г и н т о

Так… ты ко мне не равнодушен?

И г р о к

Ты как всегда всё понимаешь  
По-своему… Лишь я один  
Имею право погубить  
Тебя! А эти негодяи…  
Мерзавцы эти… И смотреть  
Не вправе на тебя! Ублюдки…

Лишь я один имею право  
Владеть тобой…

С у и г и н т о

Да?

И г р о к

Да! Ты вещь!  
Ты кукла! Ты моя Суигинто!  
Я сотворил тебя и я  
Решу, как быть тебе! …Прости.  
Я одержим тобой… Будь проклят  
Тот день, в который я узнал  
Об этих куклах…

С у и г и н т о

А до кукол  
Чем занимался ты?

И г р о к

Да так…  
Какая разница.

С у и г и н т о

Ну нет уж…  
Давай рассказывай. Не то  
Сама всё выясню…

И г р о к

**Суигинто…**  
Я делал монстров.

С у и г и н т о

А…

И г р о к

А больше  
Я не скажу тебе!

С у и г и н т о

Секреты…  
Как любопытно…

И г р о к

Никаких  
Секретов! Просто там опасно…

С у и г и н т о

Где?

И г р о к

Чёрт! Внизу! Подземный комплекс…  
…Туда нельзя!

С у и г и н т о

Идём. …Проводишь?

И г р о к

Да, я с тобой… Но для начала  
Заглянем в тир.

С у и г и н т о

Какая скука…

  
ВНИЗУ

С у и г и н т о

Всё?

И г р о к

Да. Понравилось?

С у и г и н т о

Всё время  
Хотелось и в тебя разок  
Стрельнуть из этого… рейлгана.

И г р о к

…И промахнуться вновь?

С у и г и н т о

Заткнись!  
Мечом бы точно покромсала!

И г р о к

А рукавица?

С у и г и н т о

Как вульгарно!  
Не для меня все эти штуки…

И г р о к

Ты с ними здорово смотрелась…

С у и г и н т о

Ну так и быть. Приберегу  
На крайний случай… А теперь…  
В чём дело, медиум? Уж больно  
Ты помрачнел. Не хочешь, чтобы  
Я _их_ увидела?

И г р о к

Ну что ты…  
Я от тебя не прячу… _их._  
Знать бы о чём…

С у и г и н т о

А ты не знаешь?

И г р о к

А ты уверена, что хочешь  
Сама увидеть _их?_ Что если…

С у и г и н т о

Я ко всему готова.

И г р о к

Ладно…  
Прошу за мной.

  
ПОЗЖЕ

С у и г и н т о

Остановись.  
Что там?

И г р о к

За этой дверью? Монстры…

С у и г и н т о

Давай тогда войдём.

И г р о к

Зачем?

С у и г и н т о

Хочу взглянуть.

И г р о к

На мерзких тварей?!

С у и г и н т о

Покажешь что-нибудь получше?

И г р о к  
. . .

С у и г и н т о

Я так и думала. Придётся  
Смотреть на монстров… Открывай.

  
КОМНАТА С МОНСТРАМИ

С у и г и н т о

Как оживились… Что, давно  
Не виделись с тобой?

И г р о к

Да нет.  
Тебя увидели впервые.  
Ты им понравилась. Суигинто…  
Взялась за огнемёт? Не бойся.  
Они не вырвутся наружу  
Из этих ёмкостей. Ты только  
Не приближайся к ним.

С у и г и н т о

А это?!  
Оно не в ёмкости!

И г р о к

Всего лишь  
Яйцо.

С у и г и н т о

А что внутри?!

И г р о к

Взгляни  
На то создание. В яйце  
Такой же паразит.

С у и г и н т о

И что,  
Сейчас он вылупится?!

И г р о к

Нет.  
Для этого ему нужна  
Живая жертва, организм,  
Который можно заразить  
Зародышем уже другого  
Создания. Взгляни. Когда же…

С у и г и н т о

Не продолжай, я поняла.  
Мы не подходим.

И г р о к

Да. Ты кукла.  
Я…

С у и г и н т о

Мёртвый…

И г р о к

Правильно.

С у и г и н т о

Неважно,  
Что эта тварь не нападёт  
На нас. Зачем ты вообще  
Её тут держишь?! Почему  
Ты до сих пор не уничтожил  
 _Всех_ этих тварей!?! Объясни,  
Зачем ты _сделал их_ …

И г р о к

Забыла,  
Кто я?

С у и г и н т о

…Ты не один из них.  
Вот.

И г р о к

Да?! УВЕРЕНА!?!

(чуть не превратился в монстра)

С у и г и н т о

Довольно!  
Пошли отсюда…

  
В КОРИДОРЕ

С у и г и н т о

Подожди.  
Не закрывай пока.

(достала кое-что)

И г р о к

…Откуда?

С у и г и н т о

Нашла. Валялось у тебя…

И г р о к

В лаборатории? Теперь  
Я точно приберусь…

С у и г и н т о

Здесь тоже  
Пора прибраться.

(через минуту)

Да… А в тире  
Такого не было.

И г р о к

Ещё бы…  
Большая _плазменная_ пушка.  
Как тут промажешь!

С у и г и н т о

Ничего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вопросы по прошлым главам:
> 
> Глава 1  
> В: А как она сама о многом узнала в первые секунды своего существования?
> 
> О: Ну она же мистическая волшебная кукла... Плюс ей могла передаться часть знаний Игрока вместе с осколком его души.
> 
> В: Почему он сразу предложил отправиться в её мир? Он уже получил от неё разрешение?
> 
> О: Да. Понял без слов.
> 
> Глава 2  
> В: Ей правда не нравится её внешность?
> 
> О: Врёт.
> 
> В: Тогда к чему был весь этот разговор?
> 
> О: Ей было важно узнать, что он больше всего ценит в ней не внешность (копия настоящей Суигинто) и даже не «образ» (светловолосая готическая лолита).  
> Ей нужно, чтобы он в первую очередь ценил её личность, характер. Саму её сущность... Словом, то, что и делает её уникальной, отличной от настоящей (и всех возможных других) Суигинто.
> 
> Глава 3  
> В: Почему он то перестаёт её выгонять («Ну ладно»), то снова просит её уйти?
> 
> О: Сначала он действительно подумал, что она «галлюцинация» и вовсе не намекал ей («…Ты не исчезла до сих пор?») на то, чтобы она ушла. Потом, когда очухался, уже серьёзно попросил её уйти.
> 
> В: Он постоянно просит её его убить. А потом спрашивает: «Ты чё дерёшься?»...
> 
> О: Ирония.  
> К тому же он уже сказал перед этим, что передумал сражаться с ней.
> 
> В: Почему она говорит, что не видит его, если весь этот мрак — и есть он. Ещё добавляет: «Ты… повсюду».
> 
> О: Она не видела его человеческую форму. Но чувствовала его присутствие. Повсюду.
> 
> В: …«Мёртвый»?
> 
> О: Призрак.


	5. Творец и творение

МИР СУИГИНТО  
В ЗАМКЕ

С у и г и н т о

Так он непобедим?

И г р о к

Не знаю.  
Я не сражался с ним. Я даже  
Его не видел. Никогда.  
Никто не сталкивался с ним  
Лицом к лицу, насколько мне  
Известно.

С у и г и н т о

Либо ты не знаешь,  
Что стало с теми, кто столкнулся…

И г р о к

Мне всё равно, кто он такой!  
Я отомщу ему. Однажды.  
Я помню. Всё.

С у и г и н т о

Ну а того,  
Кто сотворил _тебя_ ты тоже  
Терпеть не можешь?

И г р о к

Догадайся…

С у и г и н т о

Ещё один заклятый враг…

И г р о к

А чем он лучше Вадригара?!  
Всё началось из-за него!  
Из-за того, что я был создан  
Таким… Машиной для убийства.  
Я НЕ ПОПАЛ БЫ В ЭТОТ АД!!!  
…В противном случае.

С у и г и н т о

Серьёзно???  
Сочувствую тебе.

И г р о к

Суигинто…  
Я не пытаюсь оправдаться  
Перед тобой.

С у и г и н т о

Но ты ни чуть  
Не лучше своего творца.

И г р о к

А как же то, что я не бросил  
Тебя на произвол судьбы?!  
Меня тогда отдали сразу  
На растерзание! Ублюдки…

С у и г и н т о

…И всё?

И г р о к

_«И всё?!»_ Я дал возможность  
Тебе свести со мною счёты,  
Как только я тебя закончил  
И оживил! А мой творец?  
Куда он делся в тот момент,  
Когда я мир узрел впервые?  
Жестокий мир! Мир беспощадный!!  
Куда?! О нём я знаю меньше,  
Чем о ПРОКЛЯТОМ ВАДРИГАРЕ!!!  
…Предатель. И презренный трус!  
Он должен был со мной сразиться!

С у и г и н т о

Зачем?

И г р о к

Затем, чтобы я мог  
Его вот этими руками

(показал Суигинто свои руки)

Порвать на части!!

С у и г и н т о

Да… Кому же  
Не станет страшно.

И г р о к

Ничего…  
Я доберусь и до него!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Нужно ли ей, чтобы её регулярно заводили?
> 
> О: Нет. Больше эта процедура ей не потребуется. Никогда.
> 
> В: Есть ли у неё рукотворный дух?
> 
> О: Нет.
> 
> Также:  
> Её крылья не трансформируются в драконов.  
> Вместо этого она открывает в земле один или два портала, из которых появляются гигантские змееподобные существа (по одному на портал).
> 
> Головы этих тварей напоминают череп Кошмара (символ, которым в игре обозначен пятый, последний уровень сложности).
> 
> Обычно она призывает их для того, чтобы добить уже поверженного и полуживого врага.
> 
> Вот что тогда происходит:  
> Змей проглатывает её противника и вновь исчезает в портале.  
> Портал затем открывается в её мире, и змей, высунувшись из него, извергает из своей пасти полупереваренный труп.
> 
> Так и появилась в мире Суигинто сплошь усыпанная костями долина смерти…


	6. Душа

В ДРУГОМ МИРЕ

С у и г и н т о

Сюда ты ходишь на прогулки?

И г р о к

Люблю промышленные зоны.

С у и г и н т о

А как же твой любимый лес?

И г р о к

А сад, в котором мы гуляли?!  
Чем он не нравился тебе?

С у и г и н т о

А не могли бы мы уже  
Пойти куда-нибудь подальше  
От этой фабрики?

И г р о к

А тут  
Повсюду фабрики, заводы,  
Электростанции, научно-  
Исследовательские центры…

С у и г и н т о

…И ни души.

И г р о к

Суперкомпьютер —  
Хозяин города — очистил  
Его однажды от людей  
И прочей живности.

С у и г и н т о

Твой друг?

  
НА ЗАВОДЕ

С у и г и н т о

Машины делают машины…

И г р о к

И что?

С у и г и н т о

А как же демиург,  
Который вкладывает душу  
В своё творение?

И г р о к

Бывают  
И роботы ручной работы.

С у и г и н т о

…Подумаешь!

И г р о к

Бывают даже…

С у и г и н т о

А я сказала, — ни один  
Паршивый робот не сравнится  
С изящной куклой!

И г р о к

М… Как скажешь.

С у и г и н т о

Глазам не верю… Человек…

И г р о к

Снаружи. А внутри машина.  
Живая плоть поверх стального  
Скелета.

С у и г и н т о

Мерзость… Фу!

И г р о к

Зато  
Неотличим от человека!

С у и г и н т о

Ну правильно! Живая плоть…  
Нечестно! Как же он…

И г р о к

Наука!  
Технический прогресс.

С у и г и н т о

А я!..

И г р о к

А ты волшебная.

С у и г и н т о

Заткнись!  
Я не бездушная!

И г р о к

Душа  
Важнее тела.

С у и г и н т о

Уничтожу…  
Всё уничтожу!

И г р о к

Успокойся!

С у и г и н т о

Давай же, медиум, сровняем  
С землёй весь город!

И г р о к

Так, уходим!  
Немедленно!

С у и г и н т о

Куда?! Ах ты!..  
А ну, поставь меня на место!


	7. Тело

МИР ИГРОКА  
ЕГО ДОМ

И г р о к

О чём ты думала?!

С у и г и н т о

О битве.  
Я, кажется, должна сражаться.

И г р о к

Не лезь, куда тебя не просят!  
Я говорил уже…

С у и г и н т о

А что?  
Я ведь — машина для убийства!

И г р о к

И хорошо!

С у и г и н т о

Нет, очень плохо!  
Мне плохо, медиум… Но ты…  
Ты всё исправишь. Превратишь  
Меня из куклы в человека.  
В простую девушку!

И г р о к

Иди ты!..  
Исключено!

С у и г и н т о

Но я страдаю!  
Я!..

И г р о к

Глупая! Пойдём со мной,  
И ты увидишь, как страдают  
Простые девушки!

С у и г и н т о

Я знаю…  
Мне всё равно! Я не боюсь!

И г р о к

Ты не боишься… Да… Сейчас  
Тебе неведомы ни страх,  
Ни боль… Ты сильная, ты мощь,  
С которой следует считаться!  
Ты боевая кукла!

С у и г и н т о

Нет!  
Я монстр, медиум, я монстр!

И г р о к

Не говори так! Ты прекрасна!

С у и г и н т о

Мне лучше знать.

И г р о к

Пойми, Суигинто,  
Пойми, я просто приспособил  
Тебя к условиям, в которых  
Ты будешь…

С у и г и н т о

Ну?

И г р о к

Существовать!

С у и г и н т о

Существовать…

И г р о к

Да! Мы в аду!  
Здесь не живут! Здесь существуют!

С у и г и н т о

Спасибо, медиум, тебе  
Огромное за то, что я  
Теперь тут тоже… существую.

И г р о к  
. . .

С у и г и н т о

Итак, чего мы ждём? За дело.

И г р о к

Суигинто, разговор окончен.  
Оставь меня.

С у и г и н т о

…Да как ты смеешь  
Перечить мне.

И г р о к

Я завершил  
Работу над тобой!

С у и г и н т о

А я  
Сказала!!.

И г р о к

Нет!!!

С у и г и н т о

Ах ты…

(схватила Игрока за грудки)

Не смей…

(в слезах)

Не смей со мной так поступать!  
Не смей! Ты слышишь?!

И г р о к

Хорошо!  
Ты станешь человеком.

С у и г и н т о

…Правда?

И г р о к

Да, правда.

С у и г и н т о

Поклянись!

И г р о к

Клянусь.

С у и г и н т о

**Да.**

И г р о к

Отцепись.

С у и г и н т о

(отпустила его)

Прости… за это.

И г р о к

…Злодейка.

С у и г и н т о

Кто бы говорил.

  
ПОЗЖЕ

С у и г и н т о

Опять…

И г р о к

_Волшебные лекарства_

_Во мне откроют дар творца…_

С у и г и н т о

А как?..

И г р о к

_Пока ты будешь в царстве…_  
Снов!

С у и г и н т о

Ладно. Я готова.

(Игрок подошёл к ней)

Что?

И г р о к

**Смотри в мои глаза, Суигинто.**

**Смотри…**

С у и г и н т о

Я… засыпаю.

И г р о к

**Спи…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: «Я монстр, медиум, я монстр!»  
> Разве слово «монстр» не состоит из одного слога?
> 
> О: Я знаю. Сделал исключение.  
> Попробуйте произнести это слово в один слог в таком случае.
> 
> К слову.  
> Только что проверил.  
> Если Суигинто накопит в себе слишком много его энергии, — она перейдёт… в режим берсерка.  
> Внешние отличия:  
> Рука, на которой надето кольцо (зависит ещё от того, в какую сторону повёрнут спрайт персонажа) станет монстроузной, но абсолютно чёрной, так что рассмотреть её не удастся. Половина лица куклы (со стороны этой руки) также почернеет; видны будут лишь звериный оскал и горящий адским пламенем глаз.  
> Одно из крыльев (угадайте, с какой стороны) станет, как у летучей мыши.  
> Также Суигинто начнёт испускать зловещую чёрно-синюю ауру.
> 
> Ладно.  
> Кольцо на левой руке.  
> Хотя я до сих пор до конца не определился...
> 
> В: А он не мог, к примеру, её просто взять и уничтожить, после того как она заснула?
> 
> О: Нет. Во время клятвы он говорил правду, и Суигинто знала это наверняка. А так как он поклялся, то уже не мог нарушить своё обещание. Не мог и всё.


	8. Сердце

МИР ИГРОКА  
ЕГО ДОМ

И г р о к

Проснулась.

С у и г и н т о

Медиум…

И г р о к

Да-да,  
Я слушаю. Всё хорошо?

С у и г и н т о

Всё… замечательно. И всё…  
Так изменилось.

И г р о к

Только ты.

С у и г и н т о

…Я?

И г р о к

Разумеется. Ты больше  
Не кукла.

С у и г и н т о

Как?

И г р о к

Ты что, забыла?

С у и г и н т о

Я… помню. Медиум! Так я!..  
Я человек!

И г р о к

Да. Человек…

С у и г и н т о

Простая девушка!

И г р о к

Ну как…

С у и г и н т о

Ах, медиум! Какое счастье!  
Ты сделал это! Ты!..

И г р о к

Да что там…

С у и г и н т о

Невероятно!

И г р о к

Аккуратно.  
Не упади теперь. Стоишь?

С у и г и н т о

Угу!

И г р о к

А ходишь как? Нормально?

С у и г и н т о

Всё просто здорово! И…

И г р о к

Что?

С у и г и н т о

Стучит. Ах, медиум! Стучит!  
В моей груди забилось сердце!  
Оно так бьётся! Представляешь!

И г р о к

Да…

С у и г и н т о

Я так счастлива!

И г р о к

Я вижу.

С у и г и н т о

Посмотрим в зеркало.

И г р о к

Что скажешь?

С у и г и н т о

Мне нравится!

И г р о к

И мне.

С у и г и н т о

Побуду  
Пока в купальнике.

И г р о к

Купаться  
Пойдёшь…

С у и г и н т о

Конечно! А сейчас…  
Всё так и хочется потрогать!

И г р о к

…Что именно? Компьютер, стол,  
Светильник, телепорт…

С у и г и н т о

Все чувства  
Так обострились! Всё — другое!  
Весь мир… Весь мир преобразился!  
Как удивительно…

И г р о к

Наверно…  
…Чего? Ну ладно, трогай.

С у и г и н т о

Руки…

И г р о к

Холодные. Я знаю.

С у и г и н т о

Да…  
Лицо… Ты чем-то опечален?

И г р о к

Я? Нет. Я рад. Рад за тебя.  
Всё хорошо. Не бойся.

С у и г и н т о

Сердце…  
Не бьётся. Медиум!

И г р о к

Конечно.  
Я ведь… Ты помнишь, я… Ты плачешь?  
Суигинто, что ты, всё…

С у и г и н т о

Как жаль…  
Как жаль!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

…И крепко обняла  
Злодея девушка.

И г р о к

Забилось…

  
МИР СУИГИНТО  
В ЗАМКЕ

И г р о к

Опять ты босиком.

С у и г и н т о

Ага!  
Совсем от обуви отвыкла!  
Так нравится…

И г р о к

И в этом платье.

С у и г и н т о

То надоело мне!

И г р о к

Ну что,  
Пошли гулять?

С у и г и н т о

Да!

И г р о к

В сад?

С у и г и н т о

Конечно!

  
В САДУ

С у и г и н т о

Здесь так прекрасно…

И г р о к

Да.

С у и г и н т о

Останься  
Со мной.

И г р о к

Я не могу. Оно  
Не даст покоя мне. Однажды  
Я стану монстром и тогда…

С у и г и н т о

Я изменю тебя!

И г р о к

Не выйдет.

С у и г и н т о

Но ведь в тебе забилось сердце!

И г р о к

И что?

С у и г и н т о

Я в силах сделать больше!

И г р о к

Уже не в силах…

С у и г и н т о

Почему?

И г р о к

Ты добрая. Добрею я.  
Но есть не только мы. Пока  
Живут на свете негодяи,  
Чудовища живут, оно  
Не успокоится. Я буду…  
 **Я буду убивать.**

С у и г и н т о

И эта  
Война не кончится?

И г р о к

Как только  
Я уничтожу Вадригара.  
Тогда всё будет по-другому.  
Как я хочу. Как хочешь ты.

С у и г и н т о

Не уходи!

И г р о к

Мне здесь не место  
До той поры. Прощай.

С у и г и н т о

Не надо!  
Я не пущу тебя!

И г р о к

Я должен.  
Уйди с дороги и не вздумай  
Последовать за мной. Будь здесь.  
Им не попасть сюда, в твой мир.  
Даст бог — увидимся. Нет, он  
Мне не указ.

(обратил свой взор к небу)

Я уничтожу  
Тебя, ты слышишь!

С у и г и н т о

Умоляю!  
Не оставляй меня!

И г р о к

Прощай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Насколько изменилась её жизнь после того, как она превратилась в человека (кроме того, что она стала воспринимать окружающий мир по-другому)?
> 
> О: Не сильно.  
> Она (как и все другие простые люди и живые существа вообще) по-прежнему не нуждается в еде и воде для поддержания жизни.  
> Для поддержания чистоты своего тела ей всё так же (опять таки, как и всем остальным) не требуется принимать ванну (купается просто для удовольствия).  
> Может и не спать. Сон — это не более, чем привычка.  
> Физически, конечно, стала слабее.  
> Может теперь чувствовать боль. Настоящую, мучительную боль, а не просто «урон».  
> Иметь детей (как все девушки и женщины) не может.  
> Забеременеть в Арене возможно только от какого-нибудь монстра, т. к. при родах жертва изнасилования, как правило, погибает. Это считается одним из способов убийства.
> 
> Одета в другое, совсем чёрное платье готической лолиты.  
> Купальник был тоже чёрный.


	9. Моё

НЕИЗВЕСТНЫЙ МИР  
МРАЧНОЕ МЕСТО

С у и г и н т о

«Ты здесь! Ты где-то здесь! Я знаю!  
Я чувствую! Тебе так плохо!  
Так больно! Я иду! Сейчас!  
Я отыщу тебя! Я рядом!  
И я иду к тебе! Иду…  
Иду к тебе… по лужам крови.  
По мёртвым… По тому, что ты  
От них оставил… Я нашла.  
Нашла тебя, мой… ненаглядный».

И г р о к

Ну вот, теперь ты часть меня.  
Вы все. Ублюдки… Мрази… ТЫ!!!

С у и г и н т о

Я за тобой.

И г р о к

Зачем ты смотришь…

С у и г и н т о

Мне всё равно. Пошли отсюда.

  
МИР ИГРОКА  
У НЕГО

С у и г и н т о

…Болит?

И г р о к

Нестрашно.

С у и г и н т о

Негодяи…

И г р о к

Иди домой.

С у и г и н т о

Тогда ты снова…

И г р о к

Да.

С у и г и н т о

Почему?!

И г р о к

Так надо.

С у и г и н т о

Нет!

И г р о к

Пойми, я должен уничтожить  
 **Его,** иначе этот ужас  
Не прекратится. Никогда.

С у и г и н т о  
. . .

И г р о к

Я провожу тебя.

  
МИР СУИГИНТО  
У НЕЁ

С у и г и н т о

Останься.

. . .

С у и г и н т о

Где я? Как тут темно…

Г н у с н ы й г о л о с

Моё…

С у и г и н т о

Кто здесь?! Кошмар!!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Гигантский слизень!

Л и п с

Красивая… Давай займёмся  
Любовью.

С у и г и н т о

Что?!

Л и п с

ИДИ КО МНЕ!!!

С у и г и н т о

Отстань!!

Л и п с

Куда же ты?!

С у и г и н т о

О нет…  
И здесь чудовища!

М о н с т р

Смотрите!

Д р у г о й

Какая девочка…

Т р е т и й

За ней!

С у и г и н т о

Тупик!

М о н с т р

Добегалась?

С у и г и н т о

Не надо!  
Пожалуйста!!

М о н с т р

Я первый!

Д р у г о й

Я!

С у и г и н т о

Не подходи ко мне!

М о н с т р

Кинжал?  
И что ты сделаешь?

С у и г и н т о

Умру!!!

  
МИР СУИГИНТО  
В ЗАМКЕ

С у и г и н т о

(во сне)

Умру!..

(проснулась)

Какой ужасный сон…

И ты… Опять меня покинул.  
Достаточно. Ты прав. Так надо.  
Так нужно! Мы должны!

(встала с постели, закрыла глаза)

КАК БОЛЬНО!

(через минуту)

**До встречи, медиум…**

  
В ДРУГОМ МИРЕ

И г р о к

Суигинто…

  
ПОСЕЩЁННЫЙ МИР  
ГОРОД МАШИН  
ГЛАВНОЕ ПРЕДПРИЯТИЕ

С у и г и н т о

Пришёл…

И г р о к

Ты превратилась в куклу…

С у и г и н т о

Я снова сильная. Доволен?

И г р о к

Полгорода в огне… Зачем?

С у и г и н т о

Я создана сражаться.

И г р о к

Нет.

С у и г и н т о

Что ты сказал?!

И г р о к

Я был неправ.

С у и г и н т о

Вот как!?!

И г р о к

Не вмешивайся в это!  
Прошу тебя, остановись…

С у и г и н т о  
. . .

Ж е н с к и й г о л о с

Внимание…

И г р о к

Через минуту…

С у и г и н т о

Всё будет кончено. Пора  
Поставить точку.

И г р о к

Хорошо.

С у и г и н т о

Сразимся, медиум! Сразимся!

(в слезах)

И пусть не победит никто!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Зачем она так поступила в конце?
> 
> О: Ей приснился кошмар. Ей стало ясно, что этот сон, если она не перестанет преследовать Игрока, может оказаться вещим. А она знала, что будет возвращаться за ним в Ад снова и снова. А он так и будет покидать её, пока, наконец, не найдёт свою смерть. Другого выхода она не нашла…  
> Зачем погибла?  
> Наверное, чтобы через много лет воскреснуть с ним примерно в одно время (разница тогда сократится всего до нескольких лет, что, на самом деле, совсем немного) и снова его уничтожить.
> 
> В: А просто забыть о нём она не могла?
> 
> О: Нет. Она во что бы то ни стало тоже хотела его изменить.
> 
> Кстати,  
> Одним из её противников до финальной битвы была созданная суперкомпьютером Робо Суигинто.  
> Выглядит почти так же, как и оригинальная Суигинто, только без одежды.  
> Разгневанная кукла её обезглавила…
> 
> А до того ещё были, к примеру, Джек-5 (Теккен) и колоссальный робот-циклоп (Contra: Hard Corps), которого она поразила единственным выстрелом в глаз из рейлгана.
> 
> Рекомендуемое музыкальное сопровождение:  
> Во время их битвы в конце главы —  
> DJ Paul Elstak  
> Don't Leave Me Alone
> 
> Тема Робо Суигинто:  
> Rammstein  
> Engel


End file.
